


From the Start to the End

by KpopMulti_Stan



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopMulti_Stan/pseuds/KpopMulti_Stan
Summary: Yeh Shuhua justed moved to korea to start the job of her dreams being a kpop trainee. Shuhua does not know any korean so Yuqi translates for her. Shuhua has her eye on one of the members which turns out to be her roomate.  Shuhua htriedss to learn korean and soojin is the onlty one who helps her. This makes shuahua feel loved and comfortable. How does this make Soojin feel? Will it work out in the end? Guess you'll have to find out.  :3
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	1. Who is she?

**Author's Note:**

> Im not the good at writing but I hope you guys like this story!!
> 
> Also why isnt there that many (G)-Idle Fanfics?
> 
> :/

“Bye Mama bye Ba (dad)” Shuhua was standing outside of the airport telling her mom and dad goodbye as tears rolled down her cheeks. The only thing keeping Shuahua from going back was the fact that her dream is going to come true.

Shuahua’s parents always tell her that when she was younger she would always make up dances and sing along to songs when she didn't even know what they were saying. They also say that she used to make up songs in an unknown language. Shuahua doubts those things ever happened but what she does know is that she loves to sing and dance.

Shuhua stepped in the airplane and before she knew it she was in front of the Cube building. With her nerves shaking throughout her whole body as she walked in. 

“Annyeong” Someone said in front of her.

The word was unfamiliar so she assumed it was Korean and said hello back but in Chinese. The girl in front of Shuhua said. “Ahh so you speak Chinese, my name is Yuqi”

Shocked but grateful in the change of language she responded “Yes, my name is Shuhua”

“Are you headed to the vocal room?”

“I don't know where to go.”

“Oh, your new I'll take you with me then come follow me!!”

“Um Ok!”

Shuhua liked Yuqi. She was nice and pretty and funny but Shuahua couldn’t think of her as anything more than a big sister. When they entered the practice room there were 4 other girls all sitting down.

“Yuqi ah~ Why are you so late?” One of the girls said

“I found someone on the way here she’s new so I was guessing she is our new member!” Yuqi shouted playfully. 

“Really?” A different girl said

“Hi my name is Soyeon and I'm the leader!”

Shuhua tilted her head in confusion but then understood when Yuqi translated for her.

“Oh My name is Shuhua. Nice to meet you”

Yuqi explained that Shuhua just moved here and doesn't know any Korean. While Yuqi was explaining Shuahua’s eye was on one of the members who didn't speak at all. 

“HI Shuahua My name is Minnie and this is Miyeon!” Someone said behind Shuhua.

“Oh Hi, Nice to meet you two”

“I see you're looking at her over there. She's Soojin, she's really pretty right?” Minnie Said with a smirk on her face.

“I'm prettier,” Miyeon said, who was next to Minnie pouting.

“Of course,” Minnie said while rolling her eyes.

“I wasn't looking at her” Shuhua said

“Yes, you were,” Minnie said, sticking her tongue out. “Have fun trying to get close to her she's the cold-hearted one.” Minnie said with a wink

“Whatever are there Dorms?”

“Yeah, there is wanna know who your roommate is?”

“Yes, I hope it's not you, your too annoying,” Shuhua said rolling her eyes.

“No its….SOOJIN!!!” 

“WHAT?!?!”

“Guess its destiny,” Minnie said with a failed wink.

“Ugh, Whatever” Shuhua started to walk towards Yuqi.

“Yuqi?”

“Yeah Shuhua?”

“Can you show me where the dorms are?”

“Yeah follow me!”

The walk with Yuqi was nice but bit awkward. It mostly was a talk about the members and how to get used to them. Shuhua thought they were a great group, their teamwork was probably the best. Yuqi agreed and talked about how Soyeon is a great team leader, probably the best they could ask for. Once they arrived Shuahua was shocked to see how clean and how good It smelled. It smelled of fresh peaches not strong but a soft fragrance, a smell Shuhua loved and reminded her of home. Yuqi showed her around the house and then finally the bedroom. 

“Here you'll have the bottom bunk since Soojin insisted on having the top bunk”

“Okay”

Shuhua was exhausted and threw herself on the comfortable bed.

“You can go now Yuqi” 

“Wow, I'm hurt can’t you say thank you?” Yuqi’s hand clutches her heart pretending to be hurt.

Shuhua rolled her eyes and fell asleep for what felt like a second but when she woke up she saw someone walk in and that said.

“Did I wake you?”

The voice was sweet but even though she didn't understand the words she thought her voice was amazing and soft. she lights turned on and Shuhua threw the blanket over her eyes with a small scream.

“Ahh, my eyesss!”

The girl in the room laughed and thought her laugh was as beautiful if it could maybe more beautiful as her voice. Shuhua slowly and gently removes the covers from her eyes and her cheeks turn red when she sees who it is.

“Ni hao,” the girl said with a smile that could've killed Shuhua on the spot.

“Ni hao,” Shuhua said back with a bright smile.


	2. Talk with a Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soojin and Shuhua use translators as a form of communication. Soojin helps Shuhua learn korean and Shuhua is quite a fast learner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took like 2 hours to write XD

Soojin pulled out her phone and opened a translator to be able to talk to Shuhua easier. Shuhua who was mesmerized by Soojin beauty saw her action and pulled out her own phone.

“I’m Soojin, did the members tell you anything about me?” Soojin’s telephone said.

“Yes, but not much” Shuhua’s phone said

Both of them burst into laughter and Soojin looked at her phone and climbed the ladder to the bunk bed.

“Wan an (goodnight) Shuhua” 

“Wan an Soojin unnie”

Shuhua was woken up by an alarm and looked around and thought.  _ Where am I?  _ She quietly climbed up the ladder and saw the cutest sleeping face ever. Silently but quickly Shuhua took a picture to remember this moment then looked in the mirror.  _ My cheeks sure are red.  _ Shuhua was interrupted by a sweet voice from behind her. 

“Yeh Shuhua”

“Seo Soojin?”

Then she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and ahead on her shoulder. Shuhua felt the heat rise in her face and nearly fainted. Shuhua was as still as a statue and pulled out her phone and quickly went out of the picture she took earlier hoping Soojin didnt see it. She went to her translater and said.

“What do you need Soojin?”

“What time is it?”

“10:30”

“WHAT?!?! SHUHUA WE’RE LATE PRACTICE STARTED 10 MINUTES AGO!!”

“REALLY?”

They quickly got ready and ran outside someone might have mistaken then for wind. Soon they arrived at the practice room’s door.

“You ready?” Soojin’s translater asked?

“Yes” Shuahua replied

They walked into a room full of girls who were waiting.

“What were yall doing to be this late?” Minnie teased

Shuhua’s cheeks suddenly turn red and quickly went to sit in the middle of Yuqi and Minnie.

“Seriously Shuhua your first practice and you late?” Yuqi asked

“Sorry I- I slept in…” Shuhua said

“Oh did you?” Minnie asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

“Shut up Minnie,” Shuhua said angrily

“Wow I thought we were friends”

“SHUHUA AND SOOJIN AND YUQI COME HERE” Soyeon shouted in an angered tone.

“Why me?!?!” Yuqi asked as she, Shuhua, and Soojin get up.

Shuhua and Soojin share a look then Shuhua quickly looks away with red cheeks.

“Yuqi translate for Shuhua please” Soyeon gently asks Yuqi

“Yes ma’am”

“NOW Shuhua be honest why were you AND Soojin late?”

“I- W- We slept in…” 

“Really? SOOJIN Why were you AND Shuhua late?”

“Shuhua was correct we slept in.”  _ Wow, she looks so cool Shuhua thought. _

“Next time this happens you will be scolded and disciplined.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Soojin and Shuhua say at the same time.

“Sorry Shuhua”

“No, I should be sorry”

“No, really I’m sorry”

“I should be I didn’t wake you up and I-”

“It’s your first day and I got you into this mess”

“No, I-”

“UGH GET A ROOM YOU LOVEBIRDS,” Minnie says from behind them while rolling her eyes.

“We do,” Shuhua says Trying to hide the fact that her cheeks are deeply colored

Soojin chuckles and smiles “at least we aren't like you and Miyeon”

Minnie Gasps “DON'T BRING HER INTO THIS”

Soojin rolls her eyes and gestures a throw-up. “Whatever”

“Okay, everyone time to practice!” Miyeon shouts from across the room.

\---------------------------------

“I am sooo tired,” Shuhua says

“Me too” Yuqi states

“What time is it?” Shuhua askes

“2:07”

“Wow, we were practicing for about 3 hours.”

Shuhua gets up and looks for Soojin.  _ She must not be here.. Maybe at our dorm  _ Shuhua started to walk toward her dorm and smelled something really delicious coming from the kitchen. She saw Soojin cooking something and it looked really good.

“WAH Whats this?!!!?”

Soojin chuckled and grabbed her phone “Its Kimchi Fried rice”

“It looks delicious!” Shuhua hugged Soojin and said, “Is there anything I can help with?”

Soojin thought for a moment “Can you clean this Pan?”

“Okay Honey~~” Shuhua froze and blushed in embarrassment and hoped Soojin didn’t catch that. Shuhua finished cleaning the pan and asked. 

“Is it Ready?”

“Yes”

Shuhua sat down and took a bite with a smile. Then when the spoon entered her mouth her smile dropped.

“What? Do you not like it? Is there something wrong?”

Shuhua burst out laughing. “HA Unnie You fell for it. This is amazing.”

“Yah~!” Soojin hit Shuhua’s arm and Shuhua pretended to be really hurt then die.

“Whatever, make sure to go to sleep we don’t want to be late tomorrow!!” Soojin said while walking to their room.

Shuhua finishes her food then peeks in their room to see if Soojin is asleep assuming that she is asleep Shuhua sits on the floor and uses her phone as a flashlight to look at her papers. Shuhua is trying to learn Korean because she knows she can’t rely on Yuqi or a robot forever. Saying the phrases out loud Soojin suddenly says.

“That’s not how you say it” Soojin starts to walk down the ladder then sitting next to her and helps Shuhua learn. Before they knew they fell asleep in each other’s embrace. They wake up to the sound of a photo being taken.

“Cute~~,” Minnie says as she looks at the photo.

“Yah!” Soojin and Shuhua get up and look at Minnie’s phone.

“Delete that!” Both Soojin and Shuhua say.

“Not unless you make me,” Minnie says while sticking her tongue out.

“COME HERE!!”

“AHHH MIYEON HELP~~ IM GOING TO GET KILLED!!” Minnie screams while running away.

“What now?” Miyeon askes

“HERE” Minnie throws her phone to Miyeon who barely catches it.

Miyeon looks at the photo and laughs “what about it-” When she looked up she say two angry people staring at her. “W-What?”

“Delete it.”

“Why?”

“DELETE IT”

“Okay Okay” Mieyon pretends to delete it but instead sends it to Soyeon and Yuqi saying 

  
  


**CuteMinnie**

Don’t show Shuhua or Soojin they’ll get mad XD

This is Miyeon btw

**ShortSoyeon**

Lol, How mad would they get?

**YUYuqi~**

I think they’ll get super mad XD

  
  


**CuteMinnie**

They chased me and Minnie around the house until 

one of us delete it. I sent it to y'all so save it!!

  
  


  
  
  


“I deleted it see!” 

“Good now don’t tell anyone about this okay?”

“Okay…”

\-------------------------------------------

Shuhua and Soojin were in their room. Soojin was teaching Shuhua some simple phrases. When Yuqi came into their room.

“Hi Yuqi,” Soojin said

“Hi, guys can I join?”

“You already know Korean”

“But- I can help teach Shuhua I know Chinese!”

“Fine” Soojin rolled her eyes

The rest of that afternoon went well but at about 6:33 They had to go to the vocal room to practice but only two people can go at a time. Minnie, of course, called dibs on Miyeon and Yuqi called dibs on Soyeon.

“Guess that leaves us,” Soojin says

Soojin and Shuhua were the last to go and everyone went home. It was about 10:58 And They held hands and stepped in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO What happens after?


	3. Deja Vu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I forgot to update

As Soojin and Shuhua stepped in the vocal room they held hands. Shuhua thought that Soojin’s hand was so soft and it felt as if Shuhua was being taken to heaven but then her fantasy was interrupted by the angel's voice itself.

"So What song do you want to do first?" Soojin asked

It took Shuhua some time to process the Korean but since she was a fast learner responded slowly. "Happiness by Red Velvet Sunbae"

"Okay"

Shuhua sat down on the small couch exhausted "JinJin~ What time, is it?

"12:03"

"Wah Really? My throat is exhausted, Come sit here next to me Soojin unnie~"

"Okay"

Soojin sat next to Shuhua and started to have a small talk about what they think about the members and who were their favorites. Even though they were alone it wasn't awkward at all. It seemed...Natural. Shuhua unconsciously put her hand around soojin neck as her gaze dropped down to her lips then slowly moving towards the girl in front of her Soojin also put her arms around the younger girl.

"YAH! WHAT ARE YALL STILL DOING IN THERE? ITS ALMOST 1:00 AM" Someone yelled from the outside of the door. Shuhua and Soojin quickly moved away from each other with red faces and started to pretend that they were pretending to practice all this time. Soyeon walked in and asked.

"What were y'all doing?" Soyeon asked while raising her eyebrow. 

"We were- uh- practicing," Shuhua said messing up her pronunciation.

"Sure..." Soyeon said noticing how red their faces were.

"We were just on our way to the dorms do you wanna pick up some drinks with us?" Soojin asked.

"Sure let's get some for all the members."

"Always thinking of helping the members, As if expected from our Leader Jeon Soyeon!!" 

"Who's that special one for Soyeon?" Shuhua asked

"Are you thinking it’s yours?" Soyeon asked

"No" Shuhua replied

"Well it’s for Yuqi"

"Could've guessed" Soojin mumbled to herself while rolling her eyes.

"NOT IT," Shuhua and Soojin said at the same time.

"Soyeon You have to pay~~," Soojin said whilst sticking her tongue out.

"What?"

"Be a good leader"

"Ugh fine"

Soyeon pulled out her credit card and gave it to the cashier who swiped it in a machine and gave it back to Soyeon missing 13 dollars. Soojin and Shuhua went to their dorms all happy but very tired.

"Shuhua your lucky"

"Why?"

"Because you don't have to climb a ladder"

"But you picked the top bunk"

"I didn’t pick it for me I picked it for you"

"Really?"

"Yes you idiot"

"Your idiot"

"Ugh go to sleep"

"Okay"

Soojin had a dream where the group debuted as (G)-Idle and Shuhua wasn’t there and to leave their group because she had a really bad injury. Then she saw Shuhua one day at the hospital where she had only a few days left. Soojin then woke up in a puddle of sweat and climbed down her ladder. She saw Shuhua who was on her phone.

"Shuhua what time it is"

"4:27"

"Why are you awake?"

"How could I not be you literally screamed"

"D- Did I?"

"Yes you went Nooooooo"

Soojin face colored in embarrassment "well should I just stay up until practice?"

"I mean practice is in 3 hours"

“Yea I can stay awake"

"Wanna watch a K-drama with me?"

"Sure"

"But you have to keep the Chinese subtitles."

"Okay"

They watched a funny but sad drama with a bit of romance but all of their energy was wasted on laughing it was Shuhua's best day of her life. Soojin fell asleep at 5:43.

"You can't stay awake long can you?" Shuhua whispered to herself with a smile on her face as she admired Soojin's sleeping face. Shuhua didn't bring Soojin to her bed but instead fell asleep with her drama still playing. When they woke up their drama was paused but no one noticed it. Their heads were extremely close. Shuhua moved closer until they felt each other's breath but Soojin moved away. 

"What time is it?" Soojin asked in a panic.

"Don't worry its 7:43 WAIT, IT'S 7:43!!!!!!"

"AHH WE GOTTA RUN. SOYEON IS GONNA KILL US"

Soon they arrived at the practice rooms door.

"You ready?" Soojin asked

"Yes," Shuhua responded. Deja Vu? Shuhua thought but was interrupted by Soyeon’s Voice.

"What were yall doing to be this late?"

"We- uh Slept in," Shuhua said nervously Complete Deja Vu.

"Oh okay then MINNIE, Show them the picture"

"Yes, Soyeon" Minnie responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE SOON!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get their debut date!   
> And a day off What happens?  
>  find out :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update again :P Im such a bad writer XD

Shuhua and Soojin were shaking inside out but then was relieved when they saw the picture. But was still annoyed. The whole room was laughing so hard when they saw the picture. It was Shuhua and Soojin laying down next to each other with drawn on mustaches and unibrows. 

"This is Legendary" Yuqi stated in the middle of laughs.

"Shut up" Shuhua said.

"I- Cant- Stop- LAUGHING" Miyeon stated who was next to Minnie.

"Can we just practice?" Soojin Remarked

"Ok but we have some important news," Soyeon said with a straight and serious face,

All of the members turned to her with a worried face, Were they in trouble? 

“The company said…” Soeyon said slowly, “WERE GANNA DEBUT ON MAY 2ND!!!” All of the members faces were in shock and then shifted into happiness.

“We should celebrate!!” Yuqi Happily suggested

“We should get everyone presents!!” Minnie also suggested

“And we should have a party!” Miyeon added in.

“Yeah but now we have to work extra hard!” Soyeon reminded them

“Ok, Now what do we do” Soojin asked obviously annoyed

“Today we have the day off so do whatever, i’ll be working on our debut song because I have nothing better to do so enjoy yourselves,” Soyeon said faking a smile

“Latata Latata Latata Latata Latata Latata Latata Latata” Shuhua said while plugging her hears with her fingers trying to block out what Soyeon was saying. “Lets goooo” Shuhua said while getting and running out the practice room while holding Soojin hand. "Wh- Wait" Soojin said 

Next thing they know they are a childrens playground on the bench. "So what do you want as a present?" Shuhua asked Soojin "um i dont know maybe a purse? purfume?" Soojin said while thinking hard. "How about you? What do you want as a present?” With all of the cofidence Shuhua could gather Shuhua pointed a finger at Soojin. Soojin held Shuhua’s chin. “You sure?” Shuhua then slapped Soojin hand in pure shock and was as red as a tomato. “Uh I- anything” 

“Your so cute” Soojin pinched Shuuha’s cheek with wide smile on her face as she saw the younger ones red face.”Where do you wanna go now?” “I want breakfast!” Shuhua exclaimed

\---------------------------------------

(a/n) time for some yuyeon you didn't ask for… but I make the rules.

\---------------------------------------

“Ugh I need more inspiration” Soyeon groaned. 

“How about I be your inspiration?” Yuqi said who was leaning on the wal behing Soyeon.

“And how will you do that?” 

Yuqi walked up to Soyeon and put her hand on the older girl’s chin and leaned in to whisper “What do you think?” Then she closed the gap between them with her lips but then pulled back with a smirk on her face. Soyeon then stood up put her arm around Yuqi’s waist pulling her closer. “You’re all I need” Then Soyeon returns the kiss but stronger and faster this time setting the pace. Yuqi was against the wall and taking deep breaths each time their lips parted.

1 hour later they were both on the couch naked and out of breath. 

“Thanks Yuqi” 

“Anytime” Yuqi responded with a wink. “I wonder what the rest of the members are doing.”

“I dont know they're probably bored as heck”

“So do you have ideas for lyrics now?”

“Other than Yuqi fucked me good?”

“Yes” Yuqi chuckled

“Yeah obviously” Soyeon got up and put on an oversized hoodie and sat down and got to work.   
Few minutes later...

“What did you write so far?”

“Here is the paper” 

“Wow this is great.” 

“Couldn’t do it without you” Soyeon added with a wink.

\---------------------------------------

(a/n) back to sooshu!!

\---------------------------------------

Shuhua is sitting next to Soojin as they watched The Invisible Man. Shuhua didn’t get scared but Soojin frequently hugged Shuhua closer as she screams when a scary scene happens. When the movie is close to ending Shuhua puts her head on Soojins lap pretending that she’s asleep. The movie ends and Soojin runs her fingers through Shuhua’s hair. Slowly she tries to get up but Shuhua pulls her back. “Stay” Shuhua then gets up and stares in Soojin’s eyes.

“I need to tell you something,” Shuhua said seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got grounded sooo I won't update as much sorry :{


	5. Boy-Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhua kinda has a breakdown Soojin realises her mistake. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I'm not good at angsty things....Also, I was listing to Say no/ Put it straight while writing this XD

The atmosphere between the two girls was tense the movie in the background was on a sad scene. Shuhua was about to continue when there was a knock at the door. Shuhua sighed. "I'll get it" Shuhua got up to see who was at the door. "Oh my- Soojin! It's Hui Sunbae." Soojin suddenly stood up. And went to the door turning off the movie at a scene where the second main lead found out the main lead got the girl and he didn't. 

"Hello Soojin and Shuhua" Hui said.

"Hello, Hui Sunbaeneim," Both of them said at the same time bowing.

"You can just call me Hui it's fine" Hui said flustered

"But why are you here." Shuhua asked confused

Hui glanced at Soojin quickly and said. "We need to tell you something."

"What.. Who is we" Shuhua asked

"Me and Soojin." Hui put his head down looking at the floor. Soojin looped her arm around his. "Were dating." Those words might've been the end of Shuhua. All that was running through her mind was Hui...Soojin. "No..This must be a nightmare," Shuhua said under her breath. Shuhua forced a smile. "Wow, Really I'm...happy for you guys. That's all you needed to say so you can leave now" A glare escaping her eyes when she looked at Hui.

"O- Okay," Hui said and left as if he saw a ghost.

"I'm going to bed now," Shuhua said trying not to sound angry or sad.

"Wait..what were you trying to say before?"

Shuhua didn't look at her. "Nothing, I'm tired"

Soojin rolled her eyes "Okay I'm going to clean the kitchen and then come."

\------------------------------------------

SOOJIN POV:

I wonder why she's acting like that...does she not like Hui? Whatever. The kitchen is clean. I started to walk in the room to see what Shuhua doing she was writing something in a notebook but then shut it and went to sleep at least that's what I think. I went up the ladder to my bunk then I was fast asleep. The next morning when I woke up I saw what time it was it was 10:30? I looked at Shuhua's bunk and she wasnt there. I called her and she wasn't picking up. Maybe she is at the practice but why didn't she wake me up? Soojin ran to the practice room and opened the door. Shuhua was there talking to Miyeon and Yuqi. She didn't look my way. She was laughing and talking so I went up to them but when Shuhua stopped smiling when she saw me. 

"What do you want" Shuhua's voice had no emotion.

"Whats wrong." I asked

"Nothing go away"

"Is this about yesterday do you not like him?"

"Its none of your business"

"Shuhua..."

=

"I need to go to the bathrrom." Shuhua glared at me "And dont follow me." Then she walked away. 

"Yuqi? Whats up with Shuhua?" I asked worried

"I dont she was acting normal...until you came"

"Soyeon I dont feel well can I go back to my dorm?" I asked I really didnt feel like practicing.

"Really Soojin our debut is in 2 weeks we need to practice!"

"I promise I'll practice really hard tomorrow!"

Soyeon who looked frustrated agreed. "Fine but you promised!!" I ran past the bathroom back to my dorm to think about things. But then I remembered her notebook!. I ran to the bedroom and looked in her notebook this is what I found on the first page which was in chinese so I had to translate it..

**JANUARY 3rd 2018**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today I came to the main company in Korea. There was a really friendly girl and she could speak Chinese!! I saw this really pretty girl and I wanna be her friend she is my roommate. Her name is Soojin I think. She told me goodnight in Chinese it made me really happy her voice is so nice. Do you think we can be friends? Maybe more but she is probably straight. I should stop crushing on girls. She's really pretty and dances so well. Oh, and someone named Minnie caught me looking at her and kept teasing me. That's all for today I'm really tired bye diary!!.**

  
  


She thought this way about me? Why would she avoid me then? I fipped to the last page that had anything on it. There wasnt even an introduction.

**Just say no**

**Just tell me that you don't love me**

**Like my heart is going to leave**

**Like I'm going to hate you**

**Just say yes**

**No, I mean tell me you love me**

**Just like the good times**

**Can't you love me now?**

**Your eyes give me an answer**

**I'm just sighing as if I'm sorry**

**That's how it collapses**

**I'm falling apart**

**I'm gonna stop time with you**

**But I can't see the future I drawn**

**It breaks like a dream**

**It's all broken**

**Darkness, heart bruising**

**If you look at the day when my tears fell**

**Will you go away? Will I go away from you?**

**I filled your heart that I love**

**I think I'm going to die**

**Will you go away? Will I go away from you?**

**It hurts**

**It hurts**

**It hurts**

**It hurts**

**Just say no**

**Just tell me everything, honestly**

**That's what changed, isn't it?**

**I hate it**

**Where's the start of this?**

**I can't help but cry, tears under my feet**

**Everything collapses**

**I'm falling apart**

**With past memories that I have**

**I ask you again even though I know**

**Is this how it ends?**

**Are we done now?**

**Darkness, heart bruising**

**If you look at the day when my tears fell**

**Will you go away? Will I go away from you?**

**I filled your heart that I love**

**I think I'm going to die**

**Will you go away? Will I go away from you?**

**It hurts**

**It hurts**

**It hurts**

**It hurts**

**Just say no**

**Just tell me that you don't love me**

**Like my heart is going to leave**

**Like I'm going to hate you**

**Just say yes**

**No, I mean tell me you love me**

**Just like the good times**

**Can't you love me now?**

  
  


Shuhua wrote this.. Is this about me? Tears were running down my face. “I’m Sorry” How did I not notice? Im so stupid.. Life isn’t fair. How do I apologize? I went to my phone still crying and called Hui. 

“Hello?” Hui voice said on the phone

“Meet me at the Cafe in an hour” 

“Are you crying?”

“No...maybe but that isn’t what is important.”

“Okay the usual Cafe?”

“”Yeah”

“Bye, I love you”

“I….Bye” I shut off the phone and got dressed and put on some makeup. I tried to call Shuhua but she still didn't answer. I sighed. “Sorry Hui” I whispered to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the same thing just Shuhua's POV. Those lyrics where Say No/Put it Straight English Translation.  
> Thanks for 400 hits!!! and 33 Kudos!!!!!!  
> Oh and I'm not grounded anymore :DDDD


	6. I shouldnt be mad at you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg im so sorry my writing skills suck. So I guess you gotta deal with it...

> **Shuhua POV:**

Why does does life always end up like this? I wonder. "Im going to bed" I said without facing Soojin so she didnt see my tearful eyes. "Wait, What were you trying to say before?" Aish- Why is she still talking to me? "Nothing,Im tired" I walked into my room and threw myself on the bed and grabbed my diary. I was too sad to introduce anything so I just wrote out all of my feelings. Thats what diary's are for right? Just gotta hope Soojin see's this. I thought as I was looking through old pages as tears were falling. I heard footsteps near the room so I quickly shut my diary and put it under my bunk. And shut my eyes as I heard Soojin walk in and go on her bed. Today she didnt say goodnight... 

I woke up at 9:58. I'll be early to practice I glanced over to Soojin's bunk and saw her sleeping peacefully. She has a boyfriend to wake her up why should I? I walked out grabbing an apple and started to walk to practice room when I arrived I started to regret not waking her it was 10:13 and she still wasn't here. No, I should stop thinking about her. I walked in the room to see all the members...except Soojin of cource. I went to go sit next to Yuqi and Miyeon. 

"Hey Yuqi and Miyeon!" I smiled to them and sat down.

"Hey Shuhua," Yuqi looked around, "where's Soojin?"

I frowned slightly hopfully not enough for them to notice. "Asleep"

"Why didnt you wake her? Practice is starting in 3 minutes she might not make it." Miyeon said worried.

"She can wake herself" I forced a smile. "So what did you guys do during your day off?" Yuqi's face turned a bit red at that question.

"I just sat at home went to an amusement park with Minnie and then slept" Miyeon smiled, "Oh Yuqi your face is a bit red do you have a fever or is it because of your day off." Miyeon added with a wink.

Yuqi felt her face. "N-No" Miyeon burst into laughter and I joined her. "So what did you do Yuqi?" I asked with a smile.

"I- uh just stayed home a- and watched Tv" Yuqi said while Stuttering. "Sure, Sure" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Okay!, Is everyone here?" Soyeon shouted.

"No, Soojin isn't," Minnie said while looking around

"But Shuhua is here," Soyeon said confused, "Well I guess we will have to wait for her, if she isn't here by 10:40 someone has to go see where she is"

"Okay," Everyone said then went back to their conversations. I continued joking around with Miyeon and teasing Yuqi because she kept looking over at Soyeon. Then when I thought I was having a decent time Soojin came. Of course I was happy to see her but my heart hurt too much. I acted cold towards her so I couldn't devolop anymore feelings for her. When she came close I asked her.

"What do you want?" 

"Whats wrong?" Soojin asked looking worried.

"Nothing, go away"

"Is this about yesterday, do you not like him?" 

"It's none of your business"

"Shuhua..." Soojin said on the verge of tears. I couldn't handle it seeing Soojin break apart like I did before. Why can't she go to her boyfriend? Why worry about me?

"I need to go to the bathroom," I looked at Soojin "And dont follow me"

I walked out at a fast pace so no one could tell that I was crying. I went in and looked in the mirror. "M- Mom D- Dad" I cried harder. "I miss you, I wish you were here to comfort me just like before when I was sad" I slowley walked to our dorm but I heard Soojin crying. She was on the phone I dont usually eavesdrop on people but I was really curious this time.

"Meet me at the Cafe in an hour." Soojin said Who is she talking to? I leaned in a little closer and heard Hui's voice.

"Okay, the usual cafe?" I frowned she's going to meet up with Hui. I walked away then I felt something virbrating in my pocket I reached in and grabbed my phone. Soojin is calling, should I answer? My finger was about to press the "Accept" but then I remembered I was supposed to avoid her. I pressed "Decline". I went to the practice the members were already practicing I joined them. After about 2 Hours we had a 30 minute break. I took out my phone I wanted to call Soojin. I sat down and drank some water and thought. Why am I avoiding her? She isn't my rival Hui is isn't he. I knew I just wanted an excuse to call her so I did.

"He- Hello?"

"Shuhua?" Soojin said with a cheerful voice

"Yes" 

"Why didnt you return my calls?" 

"Sorry"

"Are you going to still avoid me?"

"I dont know, do you want me to?"

Soojin laughed, "Of course not!"

"Where are you?"

"At a cafe" Soojin's voice trailed off.

"With Hui..." I continued for her.

"Yeah, but I'll make you something delicious today ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise" 

"Bye Soojin!" I paused, "Have fun..i guess" 

"Ok, Bye see you later!"

I put my phone on my lap and put my fists in the air celebrating. But then I heard someone beside me.

"Oh~ you look happy, Who was it?" Minnie asked.

I clutched my phone. "No- No one"

"Sure," Minnie sat next to me and whispered. "Was it Soojin?

My face turned red. "What? N- No Of course not Why- Why would I talk to her?"

Minnie smiled. "Haha your face is red"

My phone let out a ding sound I checked who it is and immediately smiled.

  
**JINJIN~**  
hey are you still mad

**SHUSHU~**  
mad about what..

**JINJIN~**  
why were you avoiding me

**SHUSHU~**  
lol its nothing

**JINJIN~**  
you sure?

**SHUSHU~**  
yeah btw are you still with him at the cafe

**JINJIN~**  
no why

**SHUSHU~**  
so how was it

**JINJIN~**  
how was what?

**SHUSHU~**  
uh your date :/

**JINJIN~**

ahh that i'll tell you about it later

**SHUSHU~**  
i have to go practice is about to resume  
try to make it if you can

**JINJIN~**  
i wish i could but im really not feeling well

**SHUSHU~**   
ah i wish i coulld comfort you :{  
i know how hard it is to deal with things alone

**JINJIN~**   
aww thanks

**SHUSHU~**  
no problem :3

**JINJIN~**  
see you at home <3

I didn't notice how wide I was smiling until Minnie took the phone from my hand. "Oh~ you were texting Soojin" Then she ran away with the phone around the practice room and holding it above her head 

"Stop" I said jumping up and down trying to reach the phone but Minnie was too tall.

"Come catch me," Minnie said sticking out her tongue. So I ran to her and tackled her and grabbed the phone.

"Ow Shuhua" Minnie said rubbing her head.

I stuck out my tongue. "You started it"

"Okay everyone your 30 minutes break is done let's continue!" Soyeon shouted

"Yes ma'am" Everyone shouted back and got up to continue.

\-----------------------------------------------  
SOOJIN POV:

"Sorry Hui" I whispered to myself. 

After watching some of an episode of a drama I walked outside to the Cafe which was only 1 street away and sat at a table outside of the cafe. Hui was already there waiting for me.

"Your here early" I said as a sat down at the table Hui was at.

"Why did you want to see me?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What? You didn't just want to see my face?"

"No, I-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing annoyed I looked to see who it was. I quickly took my phone and was so happy and relieved. It was Shuhua! I answered to hear Shuhua's exhausted voice.

"He- Hello?"

"Shuhua?" I asked not believing that is was actually her.

"Yes"

"Why didn't you return my calls?"

"Sorry"

"Are you still going to avoid me?"

"I don't know, do you want me to?"

I laughed at that. "Of course not"

"Where are you?"

I looked up at Hui. "At a cafe..."

Shuhua continued the sentence for me, "with Hui."

"Yeah, but I'll make you something delicious later okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise," I said with a smile.

"Bye Soojin" I heard her pause. "Have fun...i"

I couldn't really make out the last part. "Ok, Bye see you later" I finished the call with a wide smie then looked up to Hui and my smile vanished.

"What did you want to say?" Hui asked.

"I-" I let in a deep breath. "I want to break up"

"Okay" Hui said like he was expecting this.

"What dont you wanna know why?"

"I know why" Hui said with a smille.

"Why?" I asked

"What's her name..Shuhua is it?" Hui looked up to sky. "She looks at you in a way that I recognize very well" He sighed. "And the way you look at her is also very familiar"

"What do you mean..."

"You'll know soon enough" Hui stood up "We should go now"

"Hui..Can we still stay as friends?"

"Why?"

"I just need someone to talk to about my struggless." 

"Of course isn't that what friends are for?"

I nodded. There was a slight beep sound so I checked my phone. It was Shuhua who texted me I immediaty smiled and texted her back. The conversation wasn't that long. She asked me how my day was and stuff. I was in a good mood despite everything that happened. I opened the door to our dorm and stepped in. At least I have Shuhua back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alswo im sorry for not updating i got my laptop taken away so im realyy sorry :{


	7. I don't want it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating ya'll probably gave up on me but here is the next chapter Lol

(a/n) -Okay back to third person lmao

  
  


Soojin put down her purse and slowly walked to her to tired to climb her ladder she plopped down on Shuhua's bunk wondering what Shuhua was doing. She slightly slapped herself. "I shouldn't be thinking about her." Soojin whispered to herself. //then she remembered the diary. Her arm was reaching to get the diary but then stopped because it isn't good to look at other people's things. (The real reason was that she was scared of what else she would've saw in the diary) She sat back down on Shuhua's bunk and felt an eerie presence like you know when someone is staring at you and you feel their gaze? Thats exactly what Soojin's feeling. She stood up and looked around her without taking a step forward. Frightned she sat laid back down and curled herself in a ball closing her eyes. "You like her." A omnious voice said. Soojin sat up frightened.

"Its okay im not going to do anything to you."

"What do you want?" Soojin's shaky voice said.

"You like her"

"Who?"

"Shuhua"

"No..."

"Yes you do"

"No, I cant she, she is a girl"

"Soojin your head says you can only like men but your heart is different it goes on its on path."

Soojin shook her head. "No...no.." Tears running down her face dropping on the floor forming a small puddle. "Who are you..and how would you know how i feel?"

"Your good"

"What?"

"I mean at hiding your feelings."

"Hiding from who?"

The person started to walk away. "Yourself"

Soojin sat back down and thought about what the mysterious person said. Then fell asleep.

\-------------------Meanwhile------------------

"Okay lets try the dance with the song one more time come one we are almost done!" Soyeon's energetic voice shouted. All the girls groaned and stood up.

"Soyeon can we have a few minute break please???" Yuqi said while acting cute.

A slight blush came across Soyeon's cheeks. "uh- y- n- yeah sure."

"You're the best" Yuqi smiled and walked out the practice room.

"There is something up with them" Minnie whispered in Shuhua's ear.

"Why are you still here???" Shuhua asked surprised

"Where else would I go??"

"I dont know maybe Miyeon Unnie"

"You have a point."

Shuhua sighed. "What do you think about them?"

"Ahh them they seem fishy."

Shuhua tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean.."

Miyeon was walking towards them. "Whats up"

Shuhua rolled her eyes "Suicide rates"

Miyeon looked at Shuhua. "Woah there Shuhua chill."

"Hi Unnie!!" Minnie said looking at Miyeon with hearts in her eyes.

"Hi Minnie!" Miyeon said while smiling.

"Come sit here." Minnie pushed shuhua and pat the place Shuhua was sitting in before. 

Miyeon looked at Shuhua concerned but sat down anyway. Shuhua didn't say anything because she was too busy trying not to laugh at the clueless girls. She stands up while slightly chuckling she says "I think yall could use some alone time." She then quickly walked over to Soyeon who looked like she was texting someone but quickly put it away when she saw Shuhua approaching her.

"Oh Hi Shuhu" Soyeon said, the nickname slipping of her tongue.

"Ew, Only Soojin Unnie can call me that check your privileges Unnie."

"Wow you know that word?" Soyeon said siuprised

"Im not dumb Unnie." Shuhua rolled her eyes

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"What do you mean"

"You came to me for a reason didnt you"

"Wow what if I just came to see my favorite leader."

"Only leader you mean" Soyeon rolled her eyes

"I came because I couldn't stand sitting by those two clueless lovebirds."

Soyeon laughed. "SO anything else?"

"I can't just have a normal conversation without you thinking i need something from you?"

"No"

"Wow I am hurt" Shuhua said faking being hurt. "Anyway where is Yuqi?"

"You came to me to ask about her? Well to answer your question i dont know."

"Wow such a waste of my time"

"I knew you needed something from me."

"Oh! Yuqi is right there" Shuhua said and pointed at the door which a serious Yuqi was standing.

Soyeon stood up and walked to her. "Yuqi?"

"Oh annyeong Soyeon" Yuqi paused and caught herself "unnie"

"Oh~~ Whats with the pause?"

Yuqi blushed slightly. "My brain just paused for a second there so we should continue now right Unnie?"

Soyeon stepped back. "Okay everyone lets try the dance we are going to record it so try to be perfect!"

"Why do we have to record it?" Miyeon asked from the back.

"So we can send it to Soojin so she can practice on her own time."

"Okay lets go, its for Soojin Unnie we can do it!!"

They set up their phones to record and the the best recording would be sent and Shuhua was determined to have the best recording. She set it up in a very complicated place that would get a nice angle. After the second time they thought their dancing was good enought to send to Soojin and of cource Shuhua got to send it.

**SHUSHU~**

Dance-Practice-Video.mp4 

**JINJIN~**

whats that

**SHUSHU~**

our practice video duh!

**JINJIN~**

why send it to me

**SHUSHU~**

so you can practice on your own time

**JINJIN~**

ok okay,

**SHUSHU~**

where are u

**JINJIN~**

in our room

**SHUSHU~**

im about to come :3

**JINJIN~**

k see u soon 😘

**SHUSHU~**

s- see u soon

**JINJIN~**

did u just stutter through text

**SHUSHU~**

what i need to express emotion

**JINJIN~**

lol see u 

**SHUSHU~**

bye!

Shuhua closed her phone to see Yuqi behind her. "Yall are close friends." She said. 

Shuhua nodded. "Great friends" her tone lowering when saying the word "friends" Yuqi smiled "How is Soojin and her boyfriend?"

Shuhua nearly choked on air. And between coughs answered “They-seem -like their-fine.”

Yuqi thought. “Why is that?”

“They just went on a date.”

“Wow that girl ditching us for a man”

“Yeah”

“I should get going.” Yuqi skipped away. “Unnie~ Lets go”

Minnie then left with her arm around Miyeons neck laughing and having fun. Shuhua just sat there. She missed when she was like that walking with Soojin to the dorm. Shuhua stood up and played her favorite song playlist which was mostly girl group songs. Shuhua just put on Happiness by Red velvet which was one of her favorite song of all time. Then Soojin walked in and danced with her. After that song Soojin asked. “You really like that song huh?”

Shuhua who was confused answered. “Why would you think that.”

“I remember when were in the vocal room together and you wanted to sing that song.” Soojin sat down and drank some of water from Shuhua’s water bottle.

“You still remember that? Shuhua was obviously flustered. She lied next to Soojin (who was sitting) and put her head on Soojin’s lap. 

“Of course how could I not. What if Soyeon didn’t walk in.”

“I dont know”

“A mistake would have been done”

Shuhua felt a pang at her chest.  _ Darn I knew she was straight but that hit differently. Guess I got to go with the flow. How about I just agree? Yeah thats a good Idea. _

__ “Why? I mean yeah”  _ I finna messed up _

“Well I had a boyfriend then and how would I explain kissing a girl?”

“Had?”

Soojin started to stroke Shuhua's hair. “I broke up with him today.” 

“Why?” Shuhua looked concerned and sad but in her mind:  _ OMG LETS GO THEY BROKE UP *confetti* LETS GOO. wait she’s straight...LETS JUST ENJOY THE MOMENT WHOOP WHOOP. Im acting like an asshole like who wishes for their friend to break up with someone they love? SHUT UP  _ **_BACK TO REALITY:_ **

“I just lost feelings, guess he wasn’t the man for me.” Soojin said

“It’s okay there are many fish in the sea.” Shuhua said.  _ Yikes she said “man for me” WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS RUINING THE MOMENT LEFT? Why are you always screaming right? UGH JUST SHUSH same to you.  _

“That sounds like a saying a player would say” 

“I mean people would mistake you as one because everyone would fall in love right when they look at you.”

Soojin winked. “Did you”

They both laughed and stood up to head to their dorm.  **Wait. What were the others doing at this time? Lets se e.**

\---------------------------------------- 

“Okay, Bye see yall soon.” Minnie and Miyeon stepped out to restock on food because a certain someone can’t control themselves. When Minnie and Miyeon were nowhere to be seen Yuqi closed the front door and locked it. She slowly walked toward Soyeon. “Babe~” 

Soyeon set her phone on the table in front of the couch. “What do you want, baby?”

Yuqi stood in front of Soyeon. And received a quick kiss on the cheek. “I dont want it.”

Soyeon was surprised  _ EMERGENCY YUQI MIGHT BE BREAKING UP WITH US. shit should we freak out? No, i dont give a fuck. DAMN U LOVE HER THO. yeah but im not like you right. WHAT U MEAN i am left brain you are right brain, yeah i love her but i can get over it not cry my eyes out. WE DONT HAVE EYES THO. ugh youre so annoying.  _ **_BACK TO REALITY:_ **

“What?”

“I dont want to hide our relationship.”

_ OKAY EVERYONE SHE IS NOT BREAKING UP. thank god. OH MISS “I DONT CARE” i mean like you said i still love her. WHATEVER, MOUTH! ANSWER PLZ. _ **_BACK TO REALITY:_ **

“Sure just hide it until practice tomorrow.”

“Yay,” Yuqi smirked “Well first you gotta make up for the last few days.” 

“Of course” Soyeon felt Yuqi’s hand on her thigh slowly her hand reached upward swiftly taking off Soyeon’s shirt. They fell onto the couch. Their skin meeting, blood pumping. Yuqi could hear Soyeon’s heart beat fast, and it made her smile against her lips. They started kissing, harder, more desperate. Passionate. Soyeon hadn’t kissed any girls, but Yuqi was definitely one of the best kissers she would have the pleasure to indulge herself in. And she did indulge, as much as she had wanted to all this time.

Soyeon breathed against Yuqi’s neck, as she felt the girl kiss along her chin. She decided to return the favor by kissing Yuqi's neck. Nipping at the skin, leaving red marks. She couldn't think, not with Yuqi’s hands in her hair and her lips now pressing against hers.

It was heaven.

Yuqi pulled away and whispered seductively in Soyeon’s ear. “They’ll be here soon” Soyeon pouted and pulled the back of Yuqi’s bra. “We were just getting to the fun part.”

Yuqi stepped back and said. “I’ll take a shower.”

Soyeon put on her shirt and waited for Yuqi to finish. About 2 minutes later she got out. (It was really short because she was afraid the others would come) Soyeon then took a shower. She got out about 4 minutes later. Right as she finished changing and sat down at her desk to play a game Minnie and Miyeon came with 3 large bags one filled with snacks and others real good food. 

“Is Shuhua or Soojin here?” Minnie asked concerned.

“No,why” 

Miyeon sighed in relief. “We need to hide these snacks.”

Soyeon entered the living room. “Why hide it from Soojin?”

“We all know she’ll tell Shuhua” Minnie giggled.

Yuqi laughed. “Shuhua can practically smell where they are anyway.” 

“Yeah well if we hide it would take a while for her to even notice we have snacks.” Minnie said

Soyeon thought for a moment. “Oh! I have an idea. How about we hide it in my studio?”

“Thats too far away~” Minnie pouted.

Miyeon rolled her eyes. “No its not Lazy pants.”

“Okay so I’ll head over there.” Soyoen said taking the bag from Minnie’s hand. “Organize the other things.”

Miyeon nodded and set the two bags on the table and began to organize the contents in the fridge and freezer. Minnie was sitting on the couch staring at Miyeon in her own world.

Minnie’s mind:  _ I want to play Roblox. But I want to watch the Spongebob movie. Will Miyeon play Roblox with me? Maybe i can make her buy me Robux. Haha. Wait i need to download the Spongebob movie. Hehe Soyeon isnt here i can use her computer. _

“Hey!” Miyeon said snapping Minnie out of her thought process. “Are you ganna help me of stare at me all day?”

Minnie stood up. “Sorry I have something more important to do.” And marched over to Yuqi and Soyeon’s room. And sat down at Soyeon’s desk and downloaded her Spongebob movie and sent it to herself.

“Perfect” She whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me go grab my holy water.


	8. (Gay)-Idle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know what this turned into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ganna get real weird

Shuhua and Soojin walked into the dorm to see Miyeon still organizing the food, Minnie on her bunk watching a movie from her phone, Yuqi asleep, and Soyeon playing a game on her computer. Shuhua of course went to "help" Miyeon. But actually wanted to see each of the food items. Soojin plopped down on her bed her mind on everything that happened today. "why did that weird person think I was..." Soojin thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Shuhua walking in their room and looking in the mirror and confidently said. "I will lose weight!"

Soojin laughed. "You don't need to."

Shuhua looked at Soojin. "Really?"

Soojin smiled. "Yeah you just need-"

Without her finishing her sentence Shuhua said. "Thanks!" And rushed out to go eat something. Soojin sighed but smiled. 

"Yah! Thats mine go buy your own!" Minnie whined

Shuhua took another chip from Minnie's chip bag. "Why, we are like sisters and sisters should share!" 

"Whatever" Minnie unpaused her movie and went back to watching. 

"Wah! Spongebob!" Shuhua said as she looked at the screen. It was hard for her to know what they were saying as the subtitles were in Thai and she didn't understand English like her old friends from china. She kinda missed them but know she has her members.

Shuhua then heard her phone buzz and went to see who texted her at this time.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER**  
Hey Yeh Shuhua remember me?

**YehShuhua**  
Who are you...

**UNKNOWN NUMBER**  
Im Xiaojun

**YehShuhua**  
how did you get my number?

**UNKNOWN NUMBER**  
I got it from Hendery

**YehShuhua**  
Are yall still friends with Ten,Lucas,YangYang,Kun,and Winwin?

**Xiaojunnie**  
Of course, we wanna add you to the groupchat

**Shuhua**  
Ok you can add me

**Xioajun**   
Okay bye

**Shuhua**   
bye

Shuhua set down her phone and went to Soojin and her room to see Soojin asleep on her bunk. Shuhua crawled and sat next to Soojin's asleep body and stroked her hair. She then grabbed her phone to see if she was added in the groupchat.

***YehShuhua was added into WayV Boyzz***  
 *** Yeh Shuhua changed their name to YoungAngel***

**IamThor**  
Hi Shuhua!!

**Monalisa~**  
Wassup 

**Minionn**  
SOMEONE TELL XIOAJUN TO STOP TAKING MY COOKIES

**XiaoXiao**  
Sorry Hyung, Not

**Winny**  
Yall im trying to sleep

**YoungAngel**  
The Heck is happening rn?

**Heendery**  
idk

**YoungAnge** l  
Well anyway how are yall after all this time

**Minionn**  
Who burned cheese in my FAVORITE PAN

**Heendery**  
I mean were good how about you

**XiaoXiao**  
uh idk

**Minionn**  
in its was you Xiao

**XiaoXiao**  
IM SORRY IT WAS AN ACCEDENT

**Monalisa~**  
Yikes I advise you to run that pan is not the only pan he can hit you with.

**Minion**  
Dont worry Xioajun I just want you to clean it.

**IamThor**  
My phone is beeping so much it sounds like someone is calling me.

**Winny**  
It sounds like my alarm. IM TRYING TO SLEEP

**YoungAngel**  
Kun- I didn't know you were so violent

**Minionn**  
uh I-

**YoungAngel**  
ITS AMAZING

**Minionn**  
What? 

**IamThor**  
Shuhua so when is your debut?

**YoungAngel**

soon,Lucas, very soon

**Winny**  
Nice so can I GO TO SLEEP IN PEACE

**Monalisa~**

No you gay little boy

**Winny**  
*GASP* Your gay

**Monalisa~**  
:0

**YoungAngel**   
uhhh I kinda need to go now

**Winny**  
ok bye! MAKE SURE TO PUT YOUR PHONE ON SILENT

**YoungAngel**  
lol ok! love yall <3

**XiaoXiao**  
your gay tho

**YoungAngel**  
As a brother dumbass

**IamThor**  
You stated the obvious

**XiaoXiao**  
YOU LITTLE YOU KNOW IM YOUR ROOMMATE I CAN CLIMB YOUR  
STUPID LADDER AND BEAT YOU UP

Shuhua closed her phone and sighed. She saw Soojin sitting up and looking at her.

"Who are they?" Soojin asked

"Old friends from China" Shuhua answered

"That's why it was all Chinese well I should go to my bunk." Soojin started to get up and went up to her ladder. She thought about Shuhua's friends. Did she like one of them? Well, Soojin was jealous. She would never admit it though. She then drifted asleep. 

Shuhua was bored she was happy she is now able to talk to her old friends. Well, why didn't their group have a group chat? Well, author nim that should be for a different story. 

Fine Fine.

Shuhua lied down and went to sleep. She woke up to Soojin looking through her phone.

**YoungAngel**  
Who are yall

**IamThor**  
What do you mean

**YoungAngel**  
Korean plz

**Monalisa**  
oh ok. Who are you?

**Winny**  
yeah your not Shuhua...

**YoungAngel**  
Im her roomate

**XiaoXiao**  
OOH~ SHE HAS A ROOMATE

**IamThor**  
Shut up Xiaojun

**Dumby**  
bruh can you all shut up

**YoungAngel**  
So back to the point. 

**Dumby**  
Wait, wth is my name

***Dumby changed their name to Yang~***  
 **YoungAngel**  
I am Soojin Shuhua's roomate

**XiaoXiao**  
Nice

**YoungAngel**  
What do yall want from her?

**XiaoXiao**  
COUPLE GOA-

**Minionn**  
Shut up

**Monalisa~**  
We are just friends with her

**YoungAngel**  
Just friends?

**XiaoXiao**  
Yea we wont hurt your girlfrien-

**IamThor**  
so uh is that all.

**YoungAngel**  
Better back off, she's mine

**Yang~**  
What-

**Winny**   
_[ Insert eyes emoji ]_

**Heendery**  
Well guess we can tease Shuhua now.

**Minionn**  
What happened. 

**Winny**  
Oh- Nothing

**Minionn**  
Ok then. I just bought a new pan. This one is harder

**XiaoXiao**  
Shit I need to run-

**Monalisa~**  
Good Luck!

**Yang~**  
Lmaoo

Soojin didn't know why she said what she said but it felt nice.Shuhua ignored Soojin and went to sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*5 Days Until Debut*

"Okay that's enough for today Everyone did a good job. Can we all form a circle in the middle in the middle of the practice room I have an announcement to make." Soyeon said with all of the confidence in her body. Everyone sat down forming a circle.

"So our debut is in less then a week," Soyeon started "As your leader I would like to make an inducement." She looked up at Yuqi who nodded. "Soyeon put her arm around Yuqi's neck and said. "We are dating." All the girls faces were in pure shock. Except for Minnie of course who was just laughing.

  
"I told yall they seemed weird" Minnie said while laughing

"Well," Miyeon started who was staring at her shoes. "I- I'm Bi..."

Minnie looked at Miyeon in shock. "R- Really? I am too."

"Wow has this tuned into The girl group of Gay Idols?" Shuhua said, "Well I'm Gay as heck"

"That can be our group name, Idle, But with a G in parenthsis that is silent!" Soyeon asked

"What if someone asks what it stands for?" Miyeon asks

Soyeon thought. "Oh we can say it stands for Girl!" 

Yuqi looked at Soojin who's face was pale and shocked. "What about you Soojin?"

Soojin looked at Yuqi thinking. "I- I dont know.." Soojin paused. "These days I feel weird..and weird things are happening."

Yuqi smirked as she new what Soojin meant when she said. "Weird things are happening" How? Well she was the cause if you guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you confused? I am too


	9. Chapter 9

Yuqi was sure Soojin felt at least "something" for Shuhua. But she was 100% sure Shuhua liked Soojin she was smart despite how she acts. So Soojin stuttering wasn't much of a surprise to her. She did feel a tad bit guilty. 

"Its okay Soojin, you can tell us when you make up your mind." Soyeon says with a smile.

Yuqi snaps out of her thoughts. And kisses Soyeon's cheek. "This means I can do that whenever I want know?"

Soyeon laughed slightly. "yeah"

Everyoneone around them were gesturing throw up.

"Ew I think I might throw up" Minnie said covering her mouth.

"I think we all are" Miyeon said.

Soojin smiled for what it seemed the first time during this talk. Shuhua looked over at her. "Unnie, I am going" 

Soojin looked up "Oh, Wait for me!" She walked over to Shuhua and held her hand and then they headed off. 

"Yep knew it" Yuqi mumbled 

"What was that?" Soyeon said curious

"Oh nothing." 

"We are gonna go now." Miyeon said walking out with Minnie.

"Ok you wanna go now Yuqi?" Soyeon asked

"Sure." Yuqi stood up and walked out.

"You must be shocked right?" Shuhua asked

"hmm" Soojin paused. "Oh uh, why?"

"Well we are all gay and you are uh." Shuhua was slowly regretting her question

"Well, kinda but I'm okay" Soojin opened the door to their dorm.

Shuhua sighed, "Thank god your not homophobic."

Soojin laughed "Yeah"

Shuhua went in their room and plopped down onto her bed. "Im tired~"

"Then sleep" 

"Uh, fine~." Shuhua closed her eyes but then quickly opened them. "Unnie I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always?" Soojin smiled and went to the kitchen.

Shuhua phone buzzed.

**CuteMinnie**

All of us are going shopping.

**Shuhua**

WITHOUT ME?

**CuteMinnie**

ye bye

"Uh they knew i wanted to go shopping" Shuhua said to herself. Then her phone buzzed again. "Ugh who is it this time?"

** WayV boyzzz **

**XiaoXiao**

Shu can uh we ask you something?

**YoungAngel**

hmm what

**Minionn**

so um after a few weeks we thought we should-

**Yang~**

ask you something

**YoungAngel**

What is it?

**IamThor**

so uhm we know that..

**YoungAngel**

What im lilke freaking out

**Monalisa**

why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?

**YoungAngel**

uh I dont-

**Winny**

dont worry shuhua we already know

**YoungAngel**

but I really don't..

**XiaoXiao**

We know her name too....

**YoungAngel**

What is it?

**Minion.**

...

**IamThor**

....

**Winny**

....

**XiaoXiao**

....

**Yang~**

...

**Monalisa**

Soojin

**YoungAngel**

PFFT TTHATS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE HEARD 

**XiaoXiao**

what-

**YoungAnge** l

what made yall think that

**Minionn**

uhh nvm

**YoungAngel**

whatever im ganna go eat.

**Winny**

the fuck-

**IamThor**

shit is getting confusin

**Minionn**

Dont fucking curse or ima beat the fucking shit out of you

**Winny**

but u-

**Minionn**

SHUT THE FUCK UP

Shuhua closed her phone and went to the living room. "Is it ready?"

"Yeah come eat"

"Yay~ sewead soup"

"Hurry eat it while its hot"

Shuhua ate it quickly and was very full after. "Thanks unnie"

"Shuhua wanna watch a movie?"

"Ooh~ ok" They sat down on the couch but Soojin wasn't starting the movie. "Unnie?"

Soojin faced Shuhua. "Can I ask you something?"

Shuhua gulped. "Y-Yeah"

"What's it like to date girls?"

Shuhua who was shocked to hear that question answered. "WH- I mean uh i dont know I never dated a guy so i dont know if it different, why?"

"Can I try?"

"what?"

"Kissing you"

"Wh- Of course but that will affect my feelings and I might get the wrong idea-"

"Oh sorry I should've thought about your feelings first sorry."

"I'll let you"

"Really?

Soojin leaned in and placed her arm around the younger girl's neck. Shuhua heart was beating fast as she saw Soojin coming in closer. Then their lips touched to Soojin it was definitly softer and more gentle. She enjoyed it, mostly because it was Shuhua. 

To Shuhua it was magical as if she was in heaven Soojin's lips soft her toungue tangling around hers. It was all just amazing she could do this forever if she could. But the more she thought about how she was just a mere test subject to Soojin her heart would ache. But she is enjoying the moment. 

Soojin was now on top of Shuhua their bodies aainst each other as Soojin left lipstick marks on Shuhua's chin. Shit she was enjoying this too much. too late to stop now right? Her lips then going to her neck then leaving a red mark. then kissing Shuhua lips once more. Passionitely and desperately. 

Then they parted because they heard the doorbell ring. Shuhua ran to the bathroom to wash off the lipstick marks off. But the one on her neck wasn't getting off. Wait- it cant be a Hickey. She quickly put on a turtle neck long sleeve and went to answer the door. Soojin was wahing off and fixing her lipstick.

There was a exhausted Minnie at the door who was carrying two bags. She came in set them on the living room table and went to her room and slept almost right away. Then the rest of the members came in most of them went to sleep right away but of course energy itself wan't tired. "Yuqi-ah are you gonna sleep or." Soojin asked

The answer was simple. "I'm not tired what about you."

"Im about to go sleep"

"Im tired too" Shuhua said while walking over to her and Soojin's room.

"Well Im going to sleep bye!" Soojin walked in and climed the ladder and slept. Shuhua also slept but after she thought about the experience she just had. The next few days were almost rutine. The only difference was the awkwardness between Shuhua and Soojin. What would you expect?


	10. So we are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont be able to update alot because of school :{

_***Day before debut*** _

"Shuhua wake up we have to practice, tomorrow is our debut hurry" A voice said which Shuhua recognized almost immediately.

"Okay~" Shuhua said in a soft voice slowly getting up and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she was ready she looked around but didn't see Soojin. 

"Maybe she left already. Shuhua thought. Shuhua walked out and headed to see the practice room but saw Soojin talking to Hui. Then without thinking went between them. "Sorry she has to go" She held Soojin's arm and pulled her to the side. Shuhua saw Hui watching so she pushed Soojin to the wall and did something unimaginable. She kissed her, she saw Hui's shocked face then him running away she then pushed back. "Sorry, I jus-" She was interrupted by Soojin grabbing Shuhua's waist gently and pushing her lips into hers. 

Soojin tasted of peaches Shuhua liked the taste. Soojin's lips were always so soft. Why can't this be something they can do forever? The kissed lasted a few seconds then they walked into the practice room. The practice was the same but more strict and longer. Everyone was exhausted then they went and practiced in the vocal room for about 30 minuets each. After, everyone slept because of their hectic schedule the next day well except for Soojin and Shuhua. 

It was about 11:59. "Shuhua are you going to sleep?"

"I've been thinking and can I ask something?" Shuhua's voice shaky

"I wanted to ask something too" Soojin said quietly

"You first" Shuhua said

"Okay.." Soojin took in a deep breath. "I think I finally understand my feelings, Shuhua I like you"

Shuhua pinched herself. "Really?"

"Yeah.."

"I Like you too" Shuhua said smiling

"So are we dating or..." Soojin asked

"What do you think?" 

"Hmm I don't know"

"Seo Soojin, will you be my girlfriend?" 

Soojin pushed Shuhua's shoulder and laughed. "Yes" 

"What time is it? Shuhua asked

"12:02"

"goodnight Honey~" She pecked Soojin's cheek

Soojin slightly blushed. "Goodnight"

They slept and woke up a few hours later. It was about sunrise and they had to get up to head over to the debut stage. Everyone was nervous even Yuqi who insisted she wasn't nervous. Shuhua got dressed and washed her face. She pulled down her turtle neck revealing the very faint mark, she hoped no one will notice and changed into a comfortable T-shirt and sweatpants. When everyone was ready they headed into the van that would bring them to their destination. They were informed that they were going to wear the outfit from their music video. Shuhua put her arm around Soojin's waist who was sitting next to shuhua in the car. Shuhua put her head on the older girls shoulder. "Im scared babe" She whispered in Soojin's ear.

Soojin blushed. "Y-yeah me too" 

  
They arrived after 20 minuets later. Shuhua was sleeping on Soojin and Soojin was staring at the younger girl. She gently shook her. "Shuhua~ we arrived"

"Really??" Shuhua's sleepy voice said. She wiped her drool that left a wet spot on soojin's T-Shirt. They walked out with the other members behind them. 

-10 minutes before the performance-

There was a camera Shuuha wasn't used to a camera but it was there for a while she didn't seem to care much. Shuhua hugged Soojin. "Im scared~" Soojin wasn't hugging back but was trying to pull back. "It's probably the camera" she thought. "Soojin loves me...right?." Shuhua let go and walked toward the camera,frowned and left. 

Soojin watched this and remained emotionless. She looked at the camera "Did I do something?"

"Okay everyone get ready to go on stage" A man said.

Everyone's hearts were beating fast this is it the moment they've been waiting for for 2 years finally they will debut. Shuhua closed her eyes to help concentrate when she opened them she was getting in the starting position. She looked at all the fans,wow she thought she has to do well or all these people will be dissapointed. She was determined. She went through the stage quickly and before she knew it, it was over. She smiled dhe was happy her dream come true. She wondered if her parents saw this, she hoped she did.

They returned to their room, the camera's still there. "Wow finally after 2 years 2 years!!!" Yuqi said out of excitment at the camera. "Finally we debuted, We are G-Idle!!!!" 

The camera man was now doing indivuial interviews. "Soojin, how do feel now that yall are an official group?"

"Our group went through a lot of hardships and we also had great memories,friendship, so this is something that we all worked hard for and I'm very happy"

"Who is your favorite out of the members?"

Soojin thought, what should she say? The answer was obvious Shuhua!. "hmm all members are precious to me but i would say Shuhua because I taught her some Korean and that left great memories."

"If you were a man which member would you date."

"This is hard, Myself?. Well other than myself I think each member has their own charm Soyeon is good at rapping writing lyrics and being funny, Yuqi is cute and has a nice voice and very annoying, Miyeon is laid back and very chilish and cute, Minnie doesn't seem like the oldest she is like a baby cute funny sometimes very annoying, Shuhua, smells nice is pretty, easy to talk to very funny likes to eat and other things. So I think Shuhua?"

"You seem to like Shuhua a lot"

"Not really"

"Well I will now go to the next member"

The camera man went over to Shuhua next.

"Hello shuhua how are you feeling?"

"Soooo Happy, I never thought i would get this far"

"Well you did, how is your relationship with other members?"

"We are all as close as sisters."

"Do you have a favorite out of the members?"

"Well that would be Soojin"

"Why?"

"She is pretty, Amazinggg at dancing and helped me a lot during trainee days."

"I heard she taught you Korean, is this true?"

"Yes!, She helped a lot most of the vocab I know now she taught me."

"Which member would you date if you were a man?"

"Myself!, haha actually Soojin!"

"You must like her a lot"

"Yes!"

"Bye, I will move to the next member."

After all of the interviews the members sat and had to gat up to back on in the car for another schedule. They had a radio show. Nothing special really happened. After the members thought their heads were going to rip apart from all they were doing. 

"Everyone we are heading back to your dorm later you all will have to film a dance video." Their manager said 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O


	11. I saw you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey. Guess who is backkk school started so I might not be able to update even though i dont update that much anyway im so thankful to you people who read this still. I really apreciate it. enjoy this part.

  
They all stood and headed to the van. When they arrived at the door each member plopped down n a couch or chair that was nearest. "SEO SOOJIN" Shuhua yelled angirly. 

Soojin bit her lip. "Yeah?"

"You come room NOW" Shuhua marched into their room.

"O-Ok" Soojin walked into their room not to see shuhua but then saw she was in a corner that was hard to see from the doorway.

"You've got to admit i'm a good actor." Shuhua did a hair flip.

Soojin slightly smiled at the younger girl. She walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Yea"

Shuhua slightly turned red. "Godammit Soojin why do you do this to me." Shuhua pulled Soojin and kissed her. Then pushed back a little taking a breath. "I'm guessing we cant do that infront of the cameras?"

"Yes..Sorry I was cold." Soojin put her head down.

Shuhua lifted her chin. "Its fine I know you love me anyway"

"Either way its pretty hard to hold back from you." Soojin licked her lips and stared at Shuhua's lips.

"You don't have to right now." Shuha winked

"I can't do this" Soojin pinned Shuhua in the wall and held her collar as she kissed her this time longer and more passionate.

"Ya Yuqi" Miyeon called out lazily.

"What," Yuqi said plainly

"Go check on them." 

"Waaaaeee" Yuqi whined

"Yuqi..."

"They are probably fine anyway."

"Now" Miyeon said with slight annoyance and anger.

"Gosh fine." Yuqi stood up. Her legs were shaking. She walked by the door and peeked inside and didn't see anyone.. "Did they leave.?" She thought then heard a noise almost like a whimper she looked around again and saw...it. 

Yuqi's mind right now:  
OH MY FUCKING GOD THEY ARE KISSING. I SWEAR IF THEY ARE NOT DATING AND THIS IS SOME KIND OF WEIRD THING THEN THEY ACT DISTAND OR WHATER. bro chill. I CANT AHHHH. MY SHIP IS SAILING AHHHH CALM DOWN SoNG YUQI CALM DOWN..

Yuqi walked away back to the living room. "They are fine" She glanced in Soyeons direction and made eye contact they both new what that meant. They had to talk about this.

Shuhua and Soojin parted breathing heavily Shuhua had a smirk on her face. Soojin sat on Shuhua's bed. Shuhua sat next to her and put her hand on Soojin's thigh then pushed her on the bed. "Shuhua~ not now"

"Just one kiss"

"Ok."

That kiss was so damn good. There maybe one quiet moan but they dont think the members heard. Soojin sat up. "Gosh Shuhua maybe you're not so innocent."

Shuhua smiled. "Maybe. Soojin stood up and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Wow I got lip  
stick all over my lips. Soojin cleaned her lips and put on her lipstick then walked in the living room. "How are you guys?"

She saw Yuqi looking at her weirdly. "What" She asked. Shuhua then came in the room Yuqi quickly went to her and pushed her into they room. 

She sighed. "Shuhua if you want to keep kissing Soojin secretly at least clean your uh lips." She pushed her towards the mirror. 

Shuhua gasped. "I swear that wasn't there earlier and how-"

"I saw you guys" 

"Please dont tell anyone." 

"Why?" Yuqi asked.

"I want to wait a bit."

"Can I tell Soyeon."

"If I say no you'll still tell her right?"

"Yes, hurry." Yuqi walked out the room.

All the members looked at Yuqi. "What was that about?" Minnie asked.

"Nothing. She looked at Soojin and mouthed "We need to talk later."

They sat there for a while then they left to film their dance video then their scedule was finished and had a day off after tomorrow. Their popularity was rising, tomorrow they had an award show for rookie award. They didn't expect anything but they will still practice hard. But first they need rest. 

"You all worked hard hard today!" Soyeon said 

"Yes!" All the members replied

"We should all get some rest, Tommorrow we have an important stage so we need to recollect our energy!" Soyeon said happily with a smile.

"Im hungry" Shuhua whined

"Go get us all some food then." Minnie said

"For all of you?"

"Yes" Miyeon replied.

"I have to feed al of you pigs feeding myself is enough gosh what the fuck arent i supposed to be the little baby. Im so done with yall ima go steal all Minnie's ramen noodles after this, take that you shits." Shuhua said in Chinese whitch left them all confused except Yuqi was in pure shock.

"YEH SHUHUA,"

"I fucking swear Yuqi"

"Do you want me to say what you said right now?"

"If you do ill fucking tear your head off and feed it to the lions at the zoo"

"SOYEON SHE THREATNED ME." Yuqi screamed out

"Shuhua- what did you say."

"I said ill fucking tear her head of and feed it to the lions at the zoo." Shuhua said while checking her nail.

"Oh my god Shuhua" Miyeon said in shock

"YES SHUHUA YOU LEARNED WELL!- COME MY CHILD" Minnie went to hug Shuhua who declined.

""Shuhua don't say those things again they are not nice," Soyeon said

"Why?" Shuhua rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow.

"Shuhua listen to Soyeon." Soojin said softly

"Okay~" She smiled at Soojin the slightly glared at Soyeon then looked at her normally. "I'll be nice to your girlfriend."

"Thats better" Soyeon said.

"Im tired I'll go to my room now" Shuhua said.

"Are you sure you wanna go? Didn't you say you'll steal all of Minnie's ramen noodles?" Yuqi said with a smirk.

"wha-" Minnie processed all of the information she heard.

"Shuhua walked over to Yuqi and grabbed her collar. "Oh you little shit i would punch you if Soojin wasn't looking watch out bitch." she also said in Chinese.

"SHUHUA THEY ARE MY NOODLES" 

"took you long enough" Miyein rolled her eyes.

"Shuhua let go of her lets go to our room." Soojin said behind Shuhua with a pretty smile. Shuhua let go off her and said. "okay~" Cutely. She started to walk with Soojin then heard Yuqi say (in Chinese) "Whipped!"

Shuhua held her self back and went to her and Soojin's room and plopped in her bed. She slept almost immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. lol

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo if you like where this story is going :3
> 
> Also comment your feedback since this is my first story XD
> 
> My goal is 3 kudos and 10 reads :p


End file.
